Active hinges are used as part of a pedestrian protection system on vehicles. Active hinges are used to provide vehicle hoods with an additional degree of freedom in the hood's movement when a pedestrian is struck by a vehicle, to thereby reduce the injuries to the pedestrian when contacting the vehicle's hood as the pedestrian collides with the vehicle. After deployment, the active hinge's additional degree of freedom prevents the hood hinge from functioning normally.